


Never Have I Ever

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Never Have I Ever, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: “Alright!” Ten claps his hands together, getting the others’ attention, “The rules are, someone says something they’ve never done and if someone has done it, they have to drink. If you’re the only one who drinks you have to tell the story behind it, got it?”orA game of never have I ever leads to alotof revelations about WayV's leader
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Qian Kun & Everyone
Comments: 32
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright!” Ten claps his hands together, getting the others’ attention, “The rules are, someone says something they’ve never done and if someone has done it, they have to drink. If you’re the only one who drinks you have to tell the story behind it, got it?”

“Yeah. Who wants to go first?”

“I can,” Kun offers, “never have i ever thrown up while drunk.”

“Lucky.” Sicheng mutters, voice echoing slightly in the cup he’s holding to his lips.

The rest of them murmur sentiments of agreements as they take their own sips. Ten is both excited and terrified of what this night will lead to, he’s only gotten tipsy with these guys but he knows they all have the same goal of getting absolutely plastered tonight. Not even Kun had objected to this small little houseparty - or dorm party, rather. They had been stressed as hell from the recent comeback and needed to let loose for a bit.

“Who’s next?” Kun asks with a shit-eating grin that Ten hates but loves at the same time.

“I’ll go.” Yukhei exclaims but stays quiet for a bit, pondering what he should say, “Never have I ever stepped on Louis.”

“It was an accident!” Xiaojun exclaims and Ten can’t help the fond smile that tugs at his lips as he recalls how the younger had nearly cried as he apologised profusely to the cat that just wanted to get out of his hold.

“Are targeted statements allowed?” Sicheng asks, but only after Xiaojun has taken his sip - that dude is always so sneakily mischievous.

“Not really.” Ten chuckles as Xiaojun whines at being tricked.

They keep taking turns, asking rather harmless questions but still interesting enough to get some good laughs and stories out of each other. For example, Ten had not known that Yangyang had taken part in a play, and he never would have expected him to have been the one to play Juliet. They’re all well into being tipsy before the clock even passes nine. 

“Never have I ever, had sex.” Yangyang says, cheeks already flushed from the alcohol but turning even more red from the statement.

Everyone drinks except for him, Guanheng and Xiaojun and it makes Ten’s itch to tease intensify. 

“Aww such babies!” he exclaims and in response Kun slaps him over the head.

“It’s good to wait, you shouldn’t feel pressured.” Kun says seriously though his words are slightly slurred already.

“Okay  _ daaad.”  _ the youngest three say in unison.

“Never have I ever,” Lucas takes a moment to think about it, “had sex with a guy.”

“Oh come on!” Ten exclaims, “That one is clearly targete-” he cuts himself off when he catches movement in his peripheral, “Really?”

Kun simply shrugs and puts his drink down and Ten reluctantly takes a sip of his own, gotta follow the rules no matter how surprised he is.

“Who?” Guanheng leans forward in interest and Ten looks to Kun to see if he’ll say.

“I wasn’t the only one that drank.” Kun smirks and Guanheng groans, dramatically throwing himself back on the couch as Sicheng humors him by patting his head comfortingly. 

They decide to take a quick break as Bella needs to go for a walk and despite Ten’s obvious favoritism towards their kitties he decides he’ll join Yangyang for some fresh air. It turns out to be a good choice to because Yangyang is apparently a bit of a lightweight and he kind of struggles to keep his footing so Ten wraps an arm around his waist in support as the younger giggles. 

“I didn’t know Kun was gay.” Yangyang says when they stop to wait for Bella to pee.

“He might be bi or something.” Ten shrugs, trying not to let himself be too bothered by the fact that Kun never told him, he thought he was alone surrounded by straight boys but apparently not.

“Still!” Yangyang says and pulls on the leash to get Bella walking as she seems to have gotten distracted by a bug in the grass, “I thought he was a virgin.”

“Like you?” Ten teases, digging his fingers into Yangyang’s side where he’s holding him to make him squirm.

“Whatever.” he huffs and pushes Ten away from him as they near the front gate again. 

As they climb the stairs up to their floor they can hear music getting louder and louder and when they open the door they’re assaulted by heavy bass and their other members dancing ridiculously to the beat. Yangyang is quick to join them, kicking off his shoes and letting himself get dragged into the living room by Bella who still has her leash on but is very excited by the comotion they returned to. 

Ten takes his time though, watching them from the doorway for a few minutes. He really loves these guys, he never could have imagined how close they’d get so quickly. He truly sees them as his family and it might be the alcohol that’s making him all mushy but he can’t help himself when he sees how happy they look. 

Sicheng is doing a horrible attempt at twerking while Yukhei eggs him on, hollering loudly as Guanheng grinds on him. Xiaojun seems to have grown tired though as he slumps down on the floor after a failed attempt at doing the worm. Kun - being the kind person he is - grabs hold of Yangyang’s hands to get him included in their little dance party and they stumble as they try to do some weird moves that Ten thinks might be tango? 

“Ten!” Xiaojun yells from the floor and rolls over onto his back to hold his arms out, asking to get some help up, “Get over here!” 

Ten chuckles as he walks over but it gets caught in his throat when he grabs the younger’s hand because he pulls him down with far more strength than Ten thought he had. He hears the others laugh over them and even though his knees had painfully slammed to the ground he can’t help but laugh too. Even more so when the others decide that they should have a cuddle pile right there on the living room floor.

They’re a mess of tangled limbs and someone’s elbow is digging into Ten’s side but he doesn’t really mind it. Bella is yapping loudly, excited but confused by what her humans are doing and Ten catches sight of Louis and Leon too, he knows they can’t judge them but it sure feels like they are. 

“Alright get off!” Kun exclaims suddenly, barely being heard over the music, “I don’t think Xiaojun can breathe.” 

It turns out the leader was right because once they manage to detangle themselves Xiaojun is coughing, face quite flushed as he grips at his chest but fortunately he’s still smiling up at them so they’re not too worried. 

“Maybe we should calm down a bit.” Sicheng says and grabs the remote to lower the volume of the music.

“Let's keep playing never have I ever!” Yangyang suggests loudly, “It was fun!”

“Sure.” Kun laughs and gets up, “Who needs more drinks?”

It’s a stupid question really as they all want more and Yukhei excitedly offers to help get it. Ten feels a tiny bit apprehensive when they return though because they bring shot glasses and vanilla vodka back along with the beers and ciders. 

“Let’s have a shot before we start.” Kun says as he places the glasses on the table and uncaps the bottle, “Anyone don’t want one? Don’t feel forced.”

Ten grins, this is one of the many reasons he loves Kun so much. He always knows how to make them feel safe and even though he’s pretty damn drunk himself he still has the sense to remember that. No one says no to the shot though, as Ten expected, and they clink their glasses together and down them quickly. 

“Alright let’s get back to it!” Guanheng says even with his face all scrunched up from the taste of the shot, “Never have I ever gone down on someone.”

They all take a drink except for the virgins of the group and Ten mentally applauds the straights for not being completely selfish in bed - or at least he hopes so. 

“Never have I ever, had a threesome.” Ten says, smirking at how red the three youngest have gotten but ends up spluttering when he sees both Sicheng and Kun take a drink, “What?”

“Oh my god!” Yukhei exclaims far too loudly, “When did this happen?”

“We don’t have to tell the story if there’s more than one.” Sicheng laughs and Ten finds himself pouting, he wanted to know too.

“Okay, no one’s probably done this but-” Xiaojun looks at each of them, “Or at least I hope not.”

“Spit it out!” Yangyang yells, as the night’s progressed he’s seems to have forgotten how to control the volume of his voice.

“Alright, never have I ever had a foursome.”

“Oh come-” Sicheng starts to say but it’s like the whole room freezes as they watch Kun take a swig, “what?” Sicheng whispers, sounding almost horrified.

“What?” Kun laughs and Ten feels like he’s never seen him before, “It was fun.” he shrugs.

“Wh- who did you,” Yangyang stumbles over his words, “with who?”

“Uhm-” Kun seriously looks like he needs to think about it and Ten feels an inkling of suspicion that Kun might have done a lot more than they think, “Taeyong, Johnny and Jaehyun.”

Ten feels like he’s getting whiplash by all the revelations. He had no idea those guys were even into guys. Well, that’s not exactly true, he has been suspecting Taeyong but nothing had been confirmed, until now that is.

“So moving on,” Kun seems a bit flustered now, “never have I ever been to Paris.”

Lucas grumbles slightly but Ten can’t even bring himself to do that, still too surprised, and he takes a few extra sips just for the sake of it.

“What about a fivesome?” Sicheng asks and Ten chokes on his drink.

“You guys are awfully interested in my sexlife tonight it seems,” Kun says, leaning back against the couch, taking a large sip, “but yeah.” 

“Who?” Yangyang yells the question and Kun laughs again.

“Same guys, and Doyoung joined us too.” 

“You’ve gotta be fucking with us.” Ten says in disbelief.

“Well if you want to.” Kun says, leaning forward to wiggle his eyebrows at him and Ten feels himself flush bright red, “I’d be willing.”

“What position?” Xiaojun blurts out and even though he seems a bit embarrassed to have asked he still clarifies, “I mean like, are you a top or?”

“I’ve done a bit of both,” Kun shrugs, looking awfully pleased by how flustered they’ve all gotten and he locks eyes with Ten and smirks, “why limit yourself, you know?” 

Ten’s mouth feels dry all of the sudden and he takes a few gulps of his beer as the others laugh awkwardly. Kun still looks so damned smug and Ten almost chokes on his drink when his mind suddenly flashes with images of how to make that look disappear, Kun with his head thrown back in ecstasy is not what he needs to think of right now. 

“Should we play truth or dare instead?” Sicheng asks and the mischievous glint in his eyes when he glances at Ten makes him shake his head.

“No!” he protests and the others laugh even harder. 

But even though they all love making a fool out of each other they decide to wind down a little. And wind down means even more drinking and talking nonsense until they eventually grow tired. Sicheng drags Guanheng along to get him to bed while Yangyang and Xiaojun make a beeline for the kitchen to grab some snacks before slinking away to hang out in one of the bedrooms. Yukhei is passed out on the couch and no one really feels up to the task of getting the giant to his room so Kun just nudges him over so that he’s laying a bit more comfortably. 

“This was fun.” Kun sighs as he sits down next to Ten on the other couch and leans his head on his shoulder, “We should do it.”

“What?” Ten croaks and Kun chuckles softly.

“More.” he says and Ten stiffens, “We should do this more often I mean.”

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Ten whines and Kun laughs again.

“I didn’t really take you for a prude.” Kun teases, wiggling his head to get more comfortable on his shoulder and his hair tickles the side of his neck, “Tonight proved me wrong though.”

“I’m not a prude because I haven’t been in a fucking orgy!” Ten whisper yells as to not disturb the snoring Yukhei. 

“True I guess.” Kun says with a yawn, “It’s fun though, highly recommend.” 

“How did it even happen?” Ten can’t stop the question from slipping past his lips.

“I had a bit of a crush on Taeyong and we both needed to let off some steam.” Kun murmurs obviously growing tired, “It kind of just kept going even when my crush faded, he’s good in bed.” 

Ten debates with himself if he should ask more questions but he decides he doesn’t really like the seed of jealousy sprouting in his gut and doesn’t say anything, not wanting to make it worse. It might just be nausea that he’s feeling though because his stomach feels uneasy and he rushes to the bathroom to throw up. 

A warm hand rubs his back comfortingly and he lets Kun take care of him for now, but when he’s finally tucked into bed he realises the seed is still there. 

* * *

It’s two weeks later when Ten and Yukhei are whisked away to the countryside to shoot a short reality show with the rest of SuperM and it feels like a vacation even with all the cameras and staff surrounding them. They’re staying in a villa together and in the evening the staff leaves and they’re left on their own. 

Ten isn’t sure where the other members are but he and Yukhei are hanging out on the patio with a glass of wine each when Taeyong comes to join them. He can’t really look at the slightly older man the same and the way Yukhei can’t stop grinning whenever he sees him tells him he feels a similar way.

“I haven’t drank in so long.” Taeyong whines and grabs the wine bottle to fill up a glass of his own. 

“Speaking of drinking-” Yukhei drawls and Ten glares at him while Taeyong looks at him confusedly, “We found out quite a lot from Kun last time we got drunk.”

“Oh?” Taeyong tilts his head in question even as a grin is starting to spread across his lips.

“Yeah, when were you going to tell us you’ve done the nasty with our leader?” Yukhei asks bluntly and Ten chugs the rest of his wine and gestures for the bottle. 

“How much did he tell you exactly?” Taeyong chuckles and it figures that the usually awkward man would be so casual about something like this. 

“A  _ lot, _ ” Yukhei laughs, “I didn’t know 127 had gangbangs and shit.” 

“They’re not gangbangs.” Taeyong rolls his eyes, “They’re just… fun times.” 

“So he was telling the truth?” it isn’t that Ten though Kun had lied exactly, but he knows how fun it can be to mess with people by spicing up stories a bit. 

“You didn’t expect it of him, huh?” Taeyong smirks knowingly, “He’s a beast in bed, like his ass is heaven and he knows exactly what to do with his hips when he’s fucki-”

“Okay stop!” Yukhei interrupts and Ten appreciates it because his mouth suddenly didn’t know how to form words, “I don’t need to know any details!” 

“Oh but I think Ten would like to know, wouldn’t you?” Taeyong smirks and laughs when Ten shakes his head, “You sure?” 

“Yeah.” he says a bit too quickly and  _ fuck  _ when did it get so hot out?, “I don’t need to know that about Kun?”

“You talking about Kun?” Taemin’s voice suddenly cuts in and Ten feels himself flush even more seeing his senior stood there grinning at them, “I know him  _ real  _ well.”

“You do?” Yukhei gasps.

“Or well, I know his mouth.” he smirks.

It takes a few seconds for the implication for those words to register and once they do the patio erupts in shouts and questions as Taemin practically screeches with laughter. 

Ten doesn’t think he can take any more revelations about Kun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kun and Taeyong first started having… fun times.

He hadn’t expected Taeyong to ask him to come along to watch him practice dancing but even in his surprise Kun had seen the opportunity when it was presented to him and readily agreed. He felt a bit ashamed as he sat there with his back against the mirrored wall just watching Taeyong twist and turn and pop and lock as sweat glistened on his skin. They were friends and Kun had never intended to look at the older man in any other way than that, but teenage hormones seemed to have other plans as he literally felt sparks between them whenever they so much as grazed each other’s hands. 

“So what do you think?” Taeyong asked with a shy smile once the music faded out.

“You’re amazing.” Kun sighed and hoped the awe in his voice wasn’t too much.

“You think so?” 

Taeyong sat down next to him and Kun offered him his water bottle even as his own mouth felt rather dry just from sitting so close together. Taeyong’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped down the water and a little bit trickled down his chin and Kun had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying something stupid. 

“I was actually planning on it being a partnered dance.” Taeyong said casually, wiping at his face and Kun wordlessly handed him a small towel, “You wanna try to dance with me?” 

“What?” his voice cracked on the one syllable word but it made Taeyong laugh and it distracted Kun from getting embarrassed.

“I want to dance with you!” Taeyong got to his feet gracefully before holding out a hand to help him up, “I want to see what the choreo would look like outside my head.”

“I’m not that good.” Kun muttered even as he took Taeyong’s hand.

“We both know that’s a lie.” 

He led him to the middle of the practice room and smiled at him in the mirror and Kun couldn’t resist smiling back. He slowly and methodically showed Kun the moves and he tried to follow as best he could. He practically soared each time Taeyong complimented him and his breath caught when the older man suddenly stopped. Kun looked at him with furrowed brows as he came closer, standing right behind him before grabbing one of his arms and holding it out straight to the side.

“Like this.” he whispered and Kun shivered at the breath tickling his neck, “Angles are important.” 

“Right.” Kun swallowed and Taeyong grinned at him in the mirror.

“Your need to be more relaxed.” he said and gripped Kun’s hips, guiding them from side to side and Kun tried to make it look less awkward but his arm was still stretched to the side and his insides felt like they were on fire. One of Taeyong’s hands suddenly trailed down to his thigh and he gripped it slightly and tugged on it to make Kun move, “You’ll look more stable with your feet more apart.” 

Turned out gray sweatpants really weren’t a great choice of outfit today but at least it seemed he wasn’t alone in his predicament since he knew for a fact that Taeyong’s phone was plugged into the speakers and there’s only one other thing that could explain what was poking at his backside.

“...are you hard?” Kun asked and Taeyong dropped his head onto Kun’s shoulder, letting out a choked off noise that Kun took as a yes.

“I’m gonna go and uh-” Taeyong backed up and Kun twisted around, feeling quite pleased by how flushed the older looked for some reason, “go deal with uh-” he gestured downwards awkwardly making Kun snort, he obviously hadn’t noticed Kun wasn’t fairing much better, “this.”

“I could help you.” Kun blurted out and you might call him manipulative or perverted or whatever, but if nothing else, Kun was an opportunist, “If you want, I mean.”

“You-” Taeyong croaked out, “you wanna... really?” he finished lamely and Kun chuckled.

He had no idea where the sudden burst of confidence came from but he strode towards Taeyong and backed him up until he was pressed against the wall and he raised his brows in question, grinning when Taeyong gulped and nodded. He sank to his knees in front of him, feeling his heart pound violently, he’d never done anything like this before but the idea of getting to please Taeyong was exhilarating. He found himself thankful that Taeyong was wearing sweatpants as well and gripped the waistband, pulling them down slowly in a way he hoped would look seductive.

“Kun-” Taeyong gasped and he looked up, scared that he’d gone too far but the older looked utterly in awe as he stared down at him, “are you sure this is okay?”

“I’m just helping you out,” Kun said simply and gently palmed Taeyong through his boxers, “tell me if you don’t want me to and I’ll stop.” 

“No.” Taeyong shook his head, voice taking an airy tone as Kun kept pressing his hand against him, “Keep going.” 

The order sent a chill down his spine and he quickly pulled down Taeyong’s boxers as well and his dick twitched in his pants at the sight of Taeyong’s. He licked his lips and grabbed Taeyong by the base, leaning closer as he tried to remember what he’d seen people do in pornos. He looked up at Taeyong once more and let his tongue trail over the head of his cock, and he must have done something right because the older let out a small gasp as his hand came to rest atop of Kun’s head. 

He gently wrapped his lips around Taeyong’s cock and slowly worked his way forward, trying to move his tongue along the underside of it in the hopes that it’d feel good. If the way Taeyong’s fingers clenched in his hair was anything to go by, it seemed it did. He pulled back again, letting his hand follow, wetting his palm with spit and jerking him off for a few seconds before wrapping his mouth around him again. He bobbed his head and he wasn’t ashamed that he reached down to palm himself through his pants as he heard Taeyong’s breathing speed up. 

He’d seen people deepthroat in videos and although it had never looked particularly sexy Kun still found himself curious and let his hand rest on Taeyong’s hip instead as he sank further down his length. His eyes watered slightly when he felt the head hit the back of his throat but somehow he managed not to gag and he stayed still and sucked in.

“Oh fuck-” Taeyong groaned and his hips suddenly jerked, making his cock slide further in and Kun pulled off with a gasp, the tears clinging to his eyelashes falling loose, “Shit! Are you okay?”

“M’fine.” his voice was a bit hoarse but he didn’t care, he just wanted to hear Taeyong groan again.

“Wait.” Taeyong tried to stop him from getting back to work but even so his head fell back against the wall in pleasure and Kun grinned around the cock in his mouth, “You’re so good.”

He doesn’t try to go deeper again and lets his hand help again as he slips his other hand inside his pants to jerk himself off too. The feeling of Taeyong tugging at his hair and his gasps and curses of how good he felt was amazing and Kun knew neither of them would last much longer. Fortunately Taeyong had the mind to pull Kun off his cock when he got close and came across his face as Kun came in his pants. 

“Sorry.” Taeyong panted out, reaching down to wipe the cum off Kun’s eyelids with his thumbs before he awkwardly waddled over to the discarded towel from earlier with his pants halfway down his thighs.

When he turned around to go back the two of them locked eyes and burst out laughing as he waddled back. Taeyong sat down in front of Kun and gently wiped his face before wiping himself clean, chuckling slightly every once in a while. 

“That was fun.” Kun said even as he shifted uncomfortably at the sticky feeling in his pants.

“Yeah.” Taeyong bit his lip, “Should we maybe-”

“Do it again sometime?” Kun finished for him and Taeyong beamed and nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this had been sitting in my drafts for ages and I just remembered I had written it so … hope you liked it?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And come talk to me on twitter:  
> [@Ebbzon1](https://twitter.com/Ebbzon1)  
> I also have a curioscat:  
> [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://curiouscat.me/EbbaTriesToWrite)


End file.
